Mental Scars
by Kwantum
Summary: After being rid of evil lice and whatever remained of his sanity, Mablung is being treated by a psychiatrist from the Sub-Tals, Thanks to OC Olwen for letting me use Elenuial, check out her story Daughter of Nienor it's awesome
1. Chapter 1

Turin furrowed his brow suspiciously, Beleg has told him earlier to meet him in was it this cave? Yes of course it was, cave one hundred and seventeen, or was it cave seven hundred and eleven? It was at times such as these that Turin seriously considered his choice of spending his life in a place with a thousand caves.

It was rumored among the young scholars that there were really only three hundred and fourty three caves when Thingol and Melian chose their place of residence, but a thousand caves had a more regal air to it, and having a Maia on your side allows ones self to break geographical boundaries.

All pointless mashups of history and geography put aside (let Saeros worry about that) Turin could not deny the gut feeling that he was in the wrong place. The same gut feeling that saved his life in countless occasions. For starters, he could hear a huge amount of sobbing coming out of a closed door. That in itself was a good indication that he had mistook Beleg's directions, it wouldn't be a first time after all. Didn't the Eru forsaken elf understand that not everyone knew every twig in all of Doriath, "turn left at the tree with the sad and gnarled branch until you reach the rock with a mottles look to it" never reaped the best results.

Turin was just about to come out of his serious strategical reverie when the Eru forsaken elf in question stepped out from the room with all the crying and bounded towards his friend.

"Turin, good you're here. I thought that you'd never show up."

Turin absent mindedly patted Beleg's shoulder, "I'm glad that I'm an asset, uh what's going on?"

"Well," explained the bowman while giving a Strongbow Beer add a dirty look, "every since the lice thing he's been having a few...issues...and...well..."

It was then that a red eyed sniffling Mablung joined the group and immediately gave Turin a rib cracking hug.

"A few issues? I have mental scars!" whimpered the heavy hand into Turin's shoulder

Turin looked a little hesitant to hugh Mablung back, he made eye contact with Beleg who mouthed, "I made him bathe"

After the confirmation he patted Mablung on the back and tried his best at this consoling buisness.

"Aw, I never knew that having evil lice would be that bad. Come on, pull yourself together, you've been through worse after all."

"Your efforts are in vain," said an exasperated Beleg, "I've been trying to work things out with him for a few hours now."

"Well, maybe you don't have the right person, maybe you need to get-"

"I'm already here" groaned Bargon as he stepped out from the room that not so long ago held Mablung.

Bargon was the one that got rid of not only Mablung's lice, but also whatever remained of his sanity,

Bargon was then closely followed by an elf that Turin did not recognize.

"Hello Turin, Mablung told me all about you, I feel as if we've been friends for a long time."

Turin looked to Beleg for an explanation

"After a while I realized that we needed professional help, but our psychiatrist is refusing to treat Mablung, so I had to call one from the Sub-Tals."

Turin looked aghast,

"You brought one of them, here? You invited them to infect our last place of resistance? Now no place is sacred, Beleg you know how the Sub-Tal people creep me out."

"I know Turin, I like the idea as much as you do but we were out of options."

"I hate to interrupt," said Bargon, stepping in, "but I think that we should focus on the main problem here. The three of us together couldn't get him to snap out of it. We had to employ half of Doriath to coax him out of Gene's stall."

"What was he doing in Gene's stall." asked Turin tentitively

"Oh," replied Beleg, "just sobbing uncontrollably into her."

"Wait, where did Mablung go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mablung sniffed loudly as he made his way to the gardens. It was only after he sat himself down with his back against a tree that he noticed a bright pair of eyes watching him.

"Suilad," said the elleth shyly "I'm Elenuial why're you crying?"

"Suilad," replied Mablung, "I just got rid of lice."

Mablung appreciated Elenuial's effort to hide her repulsion

"Lice...well I guess that you pick up strange things out on the border. You are a march-warden, right?"

"Yes I am, though it's not as exciting as you think, Thingol just sends people who annoy him to stare at the border."

The elleth laughed softly,

"but isn't the king's fosterling a march-warden?"

"Turin? That just proves my point."

she laughed again, quite pleased with herself that she staunched his crying.

"The edain-Turin-he's a friend of your right? I see you together a lot."

"We spend some time together, though we're not as close as I am to Gene."

"Gene?"

"Gene, my cow."

"I see"

"She speaks to me, I speak to her...it's lovely. She doesn't judge me."

"She sounds wonderful."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure, when?"

"How about right now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Good, just remember to stroke with the grain." Mablung held Elenuial's hand as he instructed her in properly grooming a cow.

Elenuial continued to feign interest for Mablung's sake when Bargon, Turin, and Beleg burst through the door.

"Mablung!" beamed Beleg, "I told you that we'd find him here!"

Elenuial smiled softly at the sight of his friends, secretly glad of an excuse to leave. She quite liked Mablung and found him to be a wonderful elf, but did he really have nothing else to share with him than cow maintenance 101?

"See," laughed Elenuial, "I knew that you had friends other than Gene."

It was then that the three newcomers noticed the elleth

"Ah, hello ma'am." said Turin, stumbling a bit, "sorry if our friend here has been causing any trouble. He excels at that I assure you, the moment you remove a restraining bolt he runs off to be captured by sand raiders."

Elenuial raised her eyebrows, "it's been no trouble at all. I've rather enjoyed myself learning about...er...cows."

"Well," remarked Beleg, "Mablung certainly seems to have calmed down, and if you don't mind him in which case you have powers that the rest of us can only dream of, we'll leave you alone."

Mablung seemed to like the idea, Elenuial on the other hand had other ideas

"Why don't we all go out and maybe grab a bite to eat?"

Turin, Beleg, and Bargon jumped on the idea, though Mablung seemed a little reluctant to leave Gene's side, though with a little coaxing he agreed.

Mablung, Bargon, and Elenuial took the lead, Elenuial eagerly climbing the steps into the sunlight. Beleg and Turin stayed behind to make sure that Gene's stall was closed and to exchange a private word.

"So, what do you think of her?" asked the edain

Beleg shook his head with a laugh, "Why so serious? Not everyone is a secret Sub-Tal agent in disguise. Lighten up a bit Turin."

"You didn't answer my question"

"I like her, she seems patient with Mablung and I think that she'll be the one to lead him out of his little cow infested bubble and into the real world."

Turin looked skeptical, "I'm not worried about Mablung, though the thought of him in the real world is pretty spooky, I just hope that Mablung doesn't drive another elf to insanity. I personally blame him for Thingol's current mental condition."


End file.
